PRE-The Beginning : Our Feelings
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Kebahagiaan adalah Ketika kau memiliki sebuah hubungan yang baik dengan seseorang, maka kau akan merasa bahagia dan tidak akan kesepian lagi/Prekuel The Beginning/(semi) Canon.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe).** **Typo(s).** **DLDR. Canon/semi Canon.** **RnR.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang cerah saat bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam. Sebuah pesta penyambutan di rayakan disebuah kedai _Yakiniku_. Pesta yang dibuat untuk menyambut kembalinya satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda itu kembali ke desa 1 minggu yang lalu, namun, pestanya baru terlaksana malam ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa dimana ia dilahirkan beberapa minggu setelah perang Shinobi ke 4 berakhir. Ia kembali ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup di desa itu. Dihatinya sudah tidak ada dendam namun masih tersisa sebuah kekecewaan, yang entah kapan ia bisa menghilangkannya.

"Aku senang kau kembali, Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah keberapa ribu kali.

"Ck! Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali." Keluh Sasuke.

"Huh, walaupun kau sudah berada di desa selama 1 minggu ini. Tetapi kami merasa kau baru kembali kemarin."

"Benar kata Naruto. Rasanya seperti mimpi kau sudah ada disini." Sahut Sakura senang.

"Hn."

Malam semakin larut. Obrolan semakin terasa mengasyikan. Gurauan dan tawaan sesekali terdengar, menggema di dalam kedai _Yakiniku_ ini. Namun sepertinya suasana ramai ini sama sekali tidak mengusik ketenangan sang raja di pesta itu, Sasuke.

Pemuda itu memutar-mutar sumpitnya, sesekali mengangkat sepotong _Yakiniku_ yang ada dimangkuknya kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Pemuda Uchiha itu. Mereka sibuk membincangkan sesuatu yang lain dan mengabaikan Sasuke. Namun tidak bagi Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat kesepian.

Bahkan Hinata tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan kehadiran Naruto yang duduk didepannya. Mereka saling berhadapan, namun entah mengapa gadis itu kini lebih memilih untuk melihat Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang memperdulikannya di pesta itu ? Sepertinya tidak. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino terus mengajak Sasuke berbicara, namun berakhir dengan Sakura dan Ino yang asyik mengobrol berdua.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Gumam Hinata lirih sambil memandang Sasuke. Sangat lirih sampai-sampai sangat diragukan jika ada yang mendengarnya ditempat seramai ini.

"Hn ?"

Sasuke menyahut. Apa ? Sasuke ? Pemuda itu tampaknya mendengar gumaman Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mendengar gumamannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng ketika menyadari jika kini Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya sudah merona ketika ia sadar bahwa Sasuke masih memperhatikannya. Ia memakan Yakiniku-nya dengan gugup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sangat cerah, Hinata memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama kedua sahabatnya, Shino dan Kiba beserta Akamaru. Ya, walaupun kini di anggota klan-nya ia sudah tidak diremehkan lagi sejak perang Shinobi 4 berakhir, Hinata masih merasa belum cukup kuat, maka dari itu, ia meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk membantunya berlatih.

Hinata pergi ke tempat latihan sebelum jam makan siang. Ya, dia selalu membawa makan siang untuk teman-temannya. Mereka akan makan bersama sebelum berlatih.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tengah terduduk di tempat latihan tim-7. Ia pun bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon. Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu berlatih ditempat itu sejak ia kembali kedesa. Hinata berpikir, Sasuke sudah kuat tetapi mengapa masih berlatih ? Kemampuan apa yang tengah Sasuke asah ?

Hinata tertegun ketika melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik bajunya. Sepertinya sebuah makanan, karena Sasuke terlihat memakannya. Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_ -nya untuk melihat apa yang tengah Sasuke santap.

" _Sushi_." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata berpikir, apa Sasuke selalu memakan _Sushi_ setiap hari ? Karena makanan itu makanan yang paling mudah untuk dibawa kemana saja. Hati Hinata terenyuh membayangkan itu. Sasuke hidup sendiri dan pastinya tidak ada yang membuatkannya makanan.

Tapi tunggu, bahkan Naruto juga hidup sendiri dan selalu memakan _ramen_. Kenapa Hinata tidak memikirkan Naruto dan malah memikirkan Sasuke ? Apa hidup Sasuke lebih menyedihkan dari Naruto sehingga Hinata memperhatikannya ? Atau ada alasan lain ?

Entahlah. Mungkin karena selama ini Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto, dan sangat memahami Naruto yang selalu memakan _ramen_ tanpa bosan.

Hinata kemudian menatap kotak bekal yang ada ditangannya. Ada 3 kotak disana. Mungkin, ia akan memberikan satu kotak pada Sasuke. Tetapi, apa pemuda itu mau menerimanya ?

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Kaki Hinata melangkah dan berdiri didepan Sasuke.

Kening Sasuke bertaut ketika melihat Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal padanya. Apa maksud gadis itu ? Tidak ada gempa, tidak ada badai, apalagi tsunami, gadis yang selama ini tidak pernah berbincang dengannya tidak disangka kini berdiri didepannya dengan tingkah aneh.

"Apa ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Hinata mencoba untuk memandang wajah tampan Sasuke, "i-ini, u-untuk Ssa-suke-kun. Mmakan siang." Hinata bersyukur karena ia berhasil mengucapkannya.

"Hn. ?" Kedua alis Sasuke semakin bertaut ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Untuk apa ? Aku sudah makan." Ujarnya datar.

"A-aku pikir, Sasuke-kun pasti masih lapar. Jadi, terima saja makanannya." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya kesamping, "tidak perlu!"

Hinata mendongak, kemudian menaruh bekalnya ditangan Sasuke.

"Kau..."

"T-terima saja, Sasuke-kun. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan membuatkan makan siang untukmu." Potong Hinata, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

" _Hyuuga.._ " Gumam Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba tersenyum lega ketika melihat Hinata yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya. Ia khawatir karena tidak biasanya Hinata terlambat datang.

"Hinata! Kupikir terjadi sesuatu karena kau tidak muncul juga." Ujar Kiba dan di sahuti oleh gonggongan Akamaru, membenarkan.

"Maaf, ada yang harus kulakukan tadi. Ini, sebelum latihan makan siang dulu." Hinata memberikan dua kotak bekalnya pada Kiba dan Shino.

"Mana makanan untukmu, Hinata ? Apa kau tidak ikut makan ?" Tanya Shino.

Hinata tersenyum, "tidak Shino-kun. Aku memberikan bekal-ku pada Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke ?"

"Iya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya hanya makan beberapa potong _Sushi_." Jawab Hinata dan menunjukan wajah sendunya.

Kiba tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Hinata, kau memberikan bekalmu pada Sasuke, lalu mana untuk Naruto ?" Godanya.

" **A-APA**?!" Pipi Hinata merona. "Kiba-kun jangan menggodaku."

" _HAHAHA_..." Tawa Kiba terlepas begitu saja ketika ia berhasil menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan bersama Hinata." Shino menyodorkan bekalnya yang telah dibuka. Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangannya, tanda menolak.

"T-tidak perlu Shino-kun. Aku baik-baik saja." Tolaknya halus.

Shino menunduk frustasi, "Hinata menolakku." Katanya datar namun penuh kekecewaan.

Hinata yang tidak tega melihatnya pun memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Shino dan membuat Pemuda Serangga itu bersemangat. Begitupun Kiba. Akhirnya, mereka saling berbagi makanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini, memberikan Sasuke makan siang sudah menjadi kegiatan Hinata setiap hari, sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Ia akan membawa 4 porsi makan siang dan memberikan 1 porsi untuk Sasuke. Namun anehnya, mereka tidak saling berbincang.

Saat makan siang, Hinata akan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk, beristirahat setelah ia melatih _Taijutsu_ -nya. Dan menyodorkan bekalnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke pun menerimanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Setelah itu Hinata akan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang indah di wajahnya.

Berbeda dari hari biasanya, hari ini Hinata tidak mendapati Sasuke berlatih seperti biasa. Bahkan seharian penuh ia tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar menanyakan tentang Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

Hari berikutnya, Hinata pun tidak menemukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya kemana perginya pemuda itu ?! Hari ini ia tidak ada latihan bersama Kiba ataupun Shino, karena kedua sahabatnya itu tengah menjalankan sebuah misi. Akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Bukan Mansion Uchiha, melainkan sebuah apartemen biasa yang di berikan oleh Hokage, Tsunade.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Hinata mengetuk pintu ber-cat hijau itu. Hening. Tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik. Hinata pun mencoba untuk memutar knop pintu.

 **Ceklek**

Tidak terkunci. Apa Sasuke ada didalam ? Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Rapi. Itulah kesan pertama saat Hinata menginjakkan kaki dirumah Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tipe laki-laki yang menyukai kebersihan dan kerapian.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Sepi. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Hanya ada satu kamar disana. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya.

Hinata terkejut. Ada apa dengan Sasuke ? Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun... Ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke membuka onyx mata nya perlahan ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Hinata tengah menatapnya khawatir. Jelas sekali di wajah gadis itu.

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dada Sasuke dan secercah cahaya hijau keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya.

"Astagah! Cakramu.. Cakramu sedikit sekali." Ucap Hinata panik. "Aku akan berusaha memulihkanmu." Lanjutnya.

15 menit telah berlalu. Mata Sasuke sudah kembali terpejam. Hinata hanya bisa memandang sendu diri Sasuke. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari dada Sasuke ketika ia merasa pemuda itu sudah lebih baik.

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Diedarkannya penglihatannya untuk mengamati rumah Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Kosong. Tidak ada apapun disana. Hanya ada beberapa botol air minum. Hinata menghela nafas kemudian pergi dari kediaman Sasuke.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Saat ini ia tengah berada dipasar, membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk Sasuke. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata pun kembali ke kediaman Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamarnya ketika ia mencium aroma sesuatu. Ia melihat seorang gadis tengah melakukan sesuatu di dapurnya. Hinata. Gadis itu tengah memasak. Dirumahnya ?

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi disana dan mendudukinya, membuat perhatian Hinata pada masakan sedikit teralihkan.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Hn. Sedang apa kau ?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Ya, Sasuke tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh, karena jelas-jelas ia tahu bahwa Hinata tengah memasak.

"A-aku memasak. Untukmu." Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat mempesona, menurut Sasuke.

Hinata menaruh _soup miso tofu_ didepan Sasuke dan sudah ada _teriyaki_ juga didepannya. Sasuka hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuknya. Keningnya berkerut ketika hanya ada semangkuk nasi dimeja itu.

"Kau... tidak makan ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata telah duduk didepannya.

"Eh ?! A-apa aku b-boleh ikut makan ?"

"Kau bahkan sudah memasak didapurku." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan mengambil semangkuk nasi untuknya, kemudian kembali duduk didepan Sasuke.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sasuke menikmati makanannya, sedangkan Hinata terlalu malu untuk membuka suara.

"Tomat.."

"Ha ?" Alis Hinata bertaut ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Tomat ? Apa maksudnya ?!

"Aku menyukai tomat. Jadi, jika kau ingin membuatkan aku makanan, beri tomat juga." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan saat ia merasa Hinata tidak memahami perkataannya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Hem ?"

"Karena kau sudah memulihkanku dan juga membuatkanku makanan. Setiap hari." Tambahnya.

"Sama-sama. Hm... Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Hinata. Sasuke menyahut. "Boleh aku bertanya ?" Lanjutnya.

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya kemudian menatap Hinata intens. Hinata dibuat gugup olehnya.

"Se-sebenarnya, apa yang Sasuke-kun rasakan sejak kembali ke desa ?!" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. "Sejujurnya, aku selalu menangkap sisi kesepian dari dirimu." Tuturnya lirih.

Sasuke tersentak namun tidak lama, karena ia telah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya. Hinata bisa melihat itu ? Rasa kesepiannya ?

"Ya... Aku merasa kesepian." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah ada teman-teman yang selalu bersamamu ?"

"Aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan." Sahut Sasuke. "Ck! Kebahagiaan ? Aku sungguh tidak bisa merasakan hal itu. Aku bahkan berpikir, mengapa aku kembali lagi ke desa ?"

"Sasuke-..."

"Walaupun banyak orang disekitarku, tetapi aku benar-benar selalu merasa kesepian."

Hening.

"Sasuke-kun... Menurutmu, bahagia itu seperti apa ?" Tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke tak lagi membuka suaranya.

Sasuke memandang mata lavender Hinata. Kemudian menunduk. Ia terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Menurutku, kebahagiaan adalah sebuah hubungan yang baik. Ketika kau memiliki sebuah hubungan yang baik dengan seseorang, maka kau akan merasa bahagia dan tidak akan kesepian lagi." Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun harus mencoba berhubungan baik dengan orang-orang juga. Berbincang, tertawa, keterbukaanmu sangat ditunggu oleh teman-teman. Jadi, jangan menutup diri, hm ?"

Sasuke kembali melihat wajah Hinata. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Sepertinya ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain namun bisa dirasakan Hinata. Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Hinata makan siang dirumah Sasuke. Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata merasakan perubahan dalam diri Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak lagi berlatih sendiri, ia meminta Lee untuk melatih _Taijutsu_ miliknya. Lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya. Bahkan saat bersama Hinata, Sasuke bisa tertawa dan menggodanya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu tentang kedekatan keduanya.

Hinata pun masih menjalani rutinitasnya yaitu memberi Sasuke makan siang, bahkan porsinya ia tambah agar bisa untuk makan malam Sasuke.

Seperti saat ini Hinata memandang kotak bekal yang ia bawa ditangannya dengan senyum cerah. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke tidak sendirian. Ada Sakura bersamanya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku menyukaimu."

 **Deg.**

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Kenapa ? Kenapa rasanya sakit ?! Kenapa ia merasa sakit saat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke ?! Ada apa dengannya ?!

Akhirnya, Hinata pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi bekal pada Sasuke. Mungkin, sedari sekarang ia harus berhenti membuat bekal untuk Sasuke. Ya. Dia harus berhenti sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar di kantor Hokage. Tsunade mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk tersebut untuk masuk dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut dark blue, Sasuke Uchiha. Baru saja, Tsunade menyuruh seseorang untuk memanggil Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Sedikit banyak ia paham, jika saat ini mungkin sang _Godaime_ tengah membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Aku ada misi untukmu."

"APA ?! Bukannya kau bilang aku harus menetap selama 2 tahun terlebih dulu sebelum menjalankan misi lagi ?" Ujar Sasuke heran.

"Ini penting dan hanya kau yang bisa menjalankannya. Aku ingin kau pergi dari desa..."

"Kau mengusirku ?" Potong Sasuke cepat.

Tsunade berdecak kesal, "dengarkan dulu perkataanku, bocah! Aku ingin kau memastikan bahwa Kaguya sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Kaguya, Zetsu Hitam dan lainnya."

"Apa Kaguya kembali bangkit ?"

"Aku belum tahu tentang itu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau memastikannya." Jelas Tsunade serius.

"Kau... tidak sedang mencoba untuk mengusirku atau membunuhku secara perlahan kan ?" Mata onyx Sasuke memicing curiga pada Tsunade.

"Ck! Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh bocah. Jika kau sudah memastikannya, kau akan kembali menjadi seperti Shinobi Konoha lainnya. Aku janji!"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah.. Aku akan memulainya hari ini juga. Aku pergi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah sekarang Sasuke berada. Gerbang Konoha. Semua teman-temannya mengantarnya pergi. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba & Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan... Hinata.

"Bagaimana..." Sakura menunduk. "Bila aku bilang.. Kalau aku juga ingin ikut ?" Tanya Sakura dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan matanya terpejam.

"Tetaplah disini bersama Naruto, tetaplah disisinya." Kata Sasuke.

 **Tap**

Sasuke meletakkan dua jarinya dikening Sakura dan menatap kedua manik hijau itu dengan lembut.

"Aku akan berjumpa lagi denganmu. Terimakasih." Kata Sasuke tulus.

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Sakura pada akhirnya tetap mengalir dipipi putihnya. Sasuke beralih pada Naruto yang berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Berhati-hatilah Sasuke dan cepat kembali." Ujar Naruto tulus.

"Hn."

Sebelum berbalik Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata yang berdiri diantara Kiba dan Shino. Gadis itu menunduk, sepertinya tengah menahan air matanya.

 **Tap.**

Satu langkah.

 **Tap.**

Dua langkah

 **Tap.**

Tiga langkah. Sasuke berhenti. Hatinya bergejolak. Apakah ia harus berbalik atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berlari memeluk seseorang. Hinata.

 **GREP**

 _"Eh ?"_

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut. Sasuke memeluk Hinata ? Ada apa ini ?

"Sa-sasuke-kun.." Gumam Hinata.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata. Menghirup aroma Lavender dari tubuh Hinata.

"Aku mohon.. Tunggu aku. Tunggu aku kembali. Kau mau menungguku, 'kan ?!"

"Ta-tapi... Sa-sakura-chan..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **"APA ?!"**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Sasuke-kun... Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk._

 _Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung. Ia tahu jika selama ini Sakura menyukainya, tapi.. Apa ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya sekarang ?!_

 _"Maaf Sakura. Aku... Aku menyukai orang lain."_

 _Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap manik mata Sasuke. Mencari sebuah kebenaran disana. Ia kembali menunduk ketika menemukan sebuah kebenaran dimata Sasuke._

 _"S-siapa orang itu ?"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu." Tutur Sasuke._

 _"Baiklah.. Tapi.. Kita masih berteman, 'kan ?!"_

 _Sasuke menyentuh kening Sakura menggunakan kedua jarinya._

 _ **Tap.**_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan semua teman-temannya yang masih terkejut. Ia menatap Hinata serius.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Tolong tunggu aku kembali."

Hinata melihat keseriusan dari Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia pun memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadap pemuda itu, namun ia enggan mengakuinya. Sampai hari ini, detik ini.

Hinata mengangguk.

 **CHU~**

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata. Berpasang-pasang mata disana terbelalak. Mereka merasa diberi bom jantung oleh Sasuke. Belum hilang keterkejutan mereka saat Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan kemudian mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata lalu ditambah lagi sebuah kecupan itu.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Hinata menyodorkan bekalnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan pada Hinata kini bisa dilihat oleh semua temannya. Senyum yang hanya untuk Hinata.

"Kiba, Shino dan... Akamaru. Tolong jaga Hinata."

Kiba mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, seakan menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Shino pun ikut mengangguk.

 **GUK.**

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sebelumnya memandang wajah cantik Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/n :**

 _Ini prekuel dari The Beginning^^ semoga suka ya.. Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mendukungku.^^_

 **Thanks to :**

 **A** rchans **G** irl/ **L** onely **C** lover/ **M** ell **H** inaga **K** uran/ **L** ighting69/ **C** intya **C** leadizzlibratheea/ **N** urul851/ **S** anti **R** evinty/ **E** uiko **K** atayanagi/ **G** eminisayank **S** ayank/ **C** ahya **U** chiha/ **L** inevy **H** imechan/ **A** nita **I** ndah777/ **K** ecoaidup2/ **W** iendzbica732/ **A** indri961/ **N** e **M** aki **L** ucis **C** aelum/ **H** imeAyhu

-Alicia-


End file.
